Instability, Part 1
by Kendra1
Summary: Daria and Jane have a fight


Legal notice: Daria is copyright 2000, MTV, a division of Viacom. I claim no copyright over characters or events depicted in Daria. I do claim ownership (NOT copyright) to this fanfic for the sole reason that I wrote it all. I make no money for this. All my fanfics are written for the sole purpose of amusing Daria fans, because 13 episodes a year isn't enough to satiate some of us. This is a transformative use fanfic, meaning that I changed the characters around a great deal to make them fit the story. Please send me no money, and do not pass this off as your own work, or try to make money off of it. Because I do not make money from this, and because I was not given permission to write this or use MTV's Daria, no copyright infringement is intended. I appologize for the length of this legal notice to my fanfic, but because fanfiction is ILLEGAL, I thought you wouldn't mind me going on and on about it. This fanfic may be placed on any page, so long as it remains unaltered, and in it's entirety, and I am informed about it's placement. 

Notice to all fanfic writers/readers: Just so you all know, fanfiction is illegal, and you could face lawsuit if you do not put a detailed copyright infringement notice on it, in plain sight. Even then you may face legal proceedings, depending on what kind of fic it is. Even storing fanfic on a computer is illegal, as is paying for it and selling it. Copyright notices must state in them the things I have stated in mine. Please keep this in mind as you read and/or write fanfics. 

===Unstability, Part One=== 

Prenotes: Daria and Jane, Sandi, Stacy, Tiffany, Jodie, Mack, Upchuck, and Andrea are juniors. Tom is a senior. Quinn is a sophomore. The first group is all 17, Tom is 18, and Quinn is almost 16. 

Scene one: Ms. Barch's science room, period one, Human Sciences. Ms. Barch is no where to be found. The class is chatting. Daria is reading "Kate Fennigate," and Jane is asleep. Ms. Li comes on over the intercom, waking Jane up. 

Ms. Li: All of Ms. Barch's science classes for today have a free period, because we can't find a substitute teacher. All boys report to the boys locker room for scoliosis screening. (lower, but they can still hear her) Not that the school can afford it right now. 

All the guys in the class cheer and run out. Daria and Jane look at each other, shrug, and head out of the room. 

Scene two: LHS library. Daria and Jane walk in. They are the only ones there. They smirk and sit down. Daria picks up "Kate Fennigate" again, and Jane starts to draw in her art pad. Soon, the door opens, and in comes Ms. Li. She looks at the girls and startles. 

Ms. Li: What are you doing here? 

Daria: We're in Ms. Barch's class first. You gave us a free period so we came here. (Bt) to the library. (Bt) The place where we're SUPPOSED to take free period, though we're the only two who obey that rule. 

Ms. Li: And just whyyyyy do you obey that rule? 

Jane: 'Cause we get the place to ourselves. Seeing as we two are about the only ones who like quiet, this is an ideal place to be. And we're obeying the rules. 

Ms. Li is getting impatient. 

Ms. Li: Yes, yes, very well. Carry ohhhhhn. 

She whisks out of there. The two look at each other and shrug. 

Scene three: Sidewalk outside school. Daria and Jane are walking home. 

Jane: (Singing in a broadway tone) FRIDAY! FRIDAY! 

Daria: (Deadpan, not singing) Fried eggs. Fried eggs. 

Jane: Hey, that reminds me, tonight is bad movie night. 

Daria: How did fried eggs remind you of bad movie night? 

Jane: (Like Daria should've guessed) I dunno! 

Daria: Okaaaaaaay. (Bt) Well, plan on me being there. I don't need Mom trying to bond with me again. 

Jane: Well, you're always welcome at my house! 

Then Tom drives up. 

Tom: Hey Jane, Daria. Can I give you a lift? 

Daria: Compulsive ride-giver. No thanks. I'll walk. 

Jane: Daria, come on! 

Daria: I refuse to get in that... that *thing.* 

Tom: I don't blame her, Jane. I've GOT to replace this thing. Say, lets go out to a movie tonight, Jane! I hear there's a good one at the Super Mega Multiplex. 

Jane: Yeah! 

She gets in the car. 

Daria: Jane! It's bad movie night! I was gonna stay over. NOW what am I gonna do? 

Jane: Uh... Ooops? Well, I kinda wanna go with Tom. Hey, could she come? 

Daria: Excuse me, I have a name. 

Tom: Well, I was kinda hoping it would be just you and me. 

Daria: (In a bad imitation of Tom) 'Daria, you'd have to be pretty stupid to think I'm trying to take your friend away.' 'All she talks about is -Daria said this. Daria did that. Listen to what Daria told this moron.- Suuure. 

She starts to walk off, looking dejected and rejected. 

Jane: Daria, wait! 

Daria: Go to hell, Jane. 

Commercial break opener - Jane's expression as she says "Daria, wait!" 

-movie -soap (JL Hewwit: It helps prevent future friends) -fujimoto knife set (gauranteed not to break, rust, or attack you on it's own) -mentos (Futos: the fresh fighter!) 

End (quick) commercial break. Scene four: Morgendorffer front door. She opens it. Helen, Jake, and Quinn are sitting on the couch in casual wear. Quinn doesn't look happy. 

Helen: Daria, come and- 

Daria: (Tight lipped, forcing herself to stay calm, almost whispering)Shut up. 

She stalks slowly up the stairs, her family silent. 

Quinn: Well, if she's not participating, then neither am *I*. 

Jake: But Quinn! We were gonna watch movies! It's no fair! They ruin everything! 

Helen: Oh, Jake, GROW UP! For the love of... Quinn, sit back down. 

Quinn: No way in hell. I have a date that I almost had to cancel because of this. Bye! 

Helen pauses for a second, then looks coy. 

Helen: Well, Jakey, looks like it's just you and me. 

Jake gets the tone and stands up, leading Helen to the bedroom and smiling goofily. 

Upstairs, Quinn goes to Daria's door, and opens it. 

Quinn: Thanks, Daria! 

She pops out and goes to her room. 

Back in Daria's room, Daria didn't even hear. She was sitting in the closet looking angry. 

Scene five: Tom's car, where we last left them. 

Jane: I'm a jackass. 

Tom: No, you're not, you just- 

Jane: Yes I am! You see, Daria and I have bad movie night every other friday during the school year, and every other Sunday in the summer. It's a planned event, and the only time we DON'T do it is if we're both going to the Zen to watch Trent play. Daria - don't tell Daria this - Daria need stability. When things that are planned very far in advance are replaced without mutual descision with things that she is excluded from, or doesn't like, she reacts funny. She bottles all up and hides herself in her room - it's a padded cell. Kinda ironic, no? - and then I have to start all over trying to cheer her up a bit, and get her to open up to me again. And now that it's YOU and me - nothing against you, she just isn't used to you. It's too spontanious - changing the routine, well, this wont be pretty. One thing I DO know is that Daria doesn't want me to talk to her right now, so lets go to the movie. Let her cool off and then deal with her. 

Tom: Okay. It's all MY fault, though. 

Jane: No it's not. You didn't know that it was bad movie night, or that it was important to her, or that this kind of thing upsets her. Anyway, another thing is that she's kind of jealous. See, in the time that I've known her - two years - I've had three boyfriends. She hasn't had any. She DID go out with this jerk, but it was more of an odd friendship, and that's how she sees it. She DOES have an unrequitted crush- oops! Oh no! I AM a total jackass! Tom, don't you EVER let her know that I let slip she has a crush on someone! 

Tom: I'm sure she won't mind if I know who- 

Jane: No, this is important. Daria is very protective of her private life, and she never even told ME about the crush. I could just tell by the way she acts around him. Don't ask who it is, 'cause I aint tellin. Now, lets go to the movie. 

But neither of them enjoyed it. 

Commercial break: Same stuff as before. 

Scene six: Daria's room, more specifically the closet, the next morning. She's sleeping, and it looks like she cried herself to sleep. There are fresh tears on her face. Helen knocks on the door. No answer. She comes in and sees a made bed, and no sign of life. She begins to panic. 

Helen: Daria, where ARE you? 

She searches through the room, and gets to the closet. She opens it, and almost smiles, seeing Daria curled up there. Then she notices the tears. 

Helen: Daaaria. Wake uuuuuup. 

Daria sits up a little and yawns and stretches like a child, and then falls into Helens lap. She hugs her daughter and rocks her back and forth. 

Helen: Now, Daria, what's wrong? 

Daria: Jane abandoned our sleepover to go to the movies without me. 

Helen: Why would she do that? Daria: Because TOM was there. Her stupid, precious Tom, who didn't even THINK to ask his girlfriend's best friend if she'd like to go with them instead of staying home on a friday night. Maybe he thought Jane and I weren't each others only friends before him. Well, strike that. Jane has her brother, and Nick, Jesse, and Max. But I don't have anyone. 

Helen was crying herself, because of the amount of feeling Daria put into her voice. She sat there, rocking Daria in her arms, as the camera pulls back and fades out. 

===The End=== 

Whatcha think? Huh? Tell me, tell me, tell me! More to come... 


End file.
